Quiero que lo digas
by DigitalGirl123
Summary: -¡¿Quieres saberlo! – grito y vio al joven asentir, aun enojado - ¡Simple y sencillo! ¡Yo fui la que la hizo enojar en un principio! ¡Solo por eso ella a hecho todo lo que hizo hoy! / -Quiero que me digas...


Hey:333 Volví con otra historia.

Si les digo la verdad con esta historia batalle demasiado ¿Por qué? Porque no tenia inspiración.

Por cierto, pienso que e final esta muy equis, hice todo mi esfuerzo, la verdad no sabia como acabarlo y e aquí el resultado. Espero que les guste:)

* * *

**Quiero que lo digas.**

-Hibiya – exclamo la peli negra, llamando al castaño

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo sin voltear a verla

-Tengo hambre

-¿Y porque me dices eso a mi?

-Porque tu sabes cocinar

-Pero hay mucha gente aquí, ve a pedírselo a alguien mas – dijo y cambio la pagina de la revista que tenia en manos

-Bien – dijo enojada

Salio de la habitación del castaño y se encamino hacia la cocina. Entro y se sorprendió al ver a alguien cocinando.

-¿Oba-san…? – llamo a la persona que cocinaba

-¿A quien llamas Oba-san? – la persona volteo – Ah, pensé que eras Hibiya – sonrío y volvió a voltear para seguir cocinando

-¿Hibiya…? ¿Por qué el? – pregunto sorprendida

-El siempre me llama así, aunque últimamente me esta llamando por mi nombre – dice poniendo una mezcla de chocolate en un refractario

-¿Qué relación tienes con el?

-¿Q-Qué dices? - dice sorprendida mientras acomoda la mezcla – Ninguna

-¿Enserio? – pregunta y después de un momento ve a la chica asentir – No será que…

-¿Qué…?

-¿Te gusta Hibiya?

-De que hablas, el… el… - dijo nerviosa ante esa pregunta

-¿Qué están haciendo? – el joven castaño entraba a la cocina viendo como ambas chicas conversaban

-Ni creas que será tuyo – dijo la peli negra saliendo de la cocina

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto el castaño mientras veía por donde se había ido la chica - ¿Momo? – volteo a ver a la rubia

-A-Ah, lo siento – dijo metiendo el refractario en el horno y poniendo el tiempo

-¿Qué te sucede? – dijo acercándose a ella

-No es nada – dijo levantándose dándole la espalda al castaño

-¿Estas segura?

-Hibiya – susurro la rubia - ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

-Claro, ¿Por qué? – respondió sorprendido

-Solo… Solo es una pregunta, deberías ir con Hiyori

-¿Por qué? – dijo sorprendido

-Salio enojada, tal vez por mi culpa

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Ve con ella – dijo tratando de no gritarle

-Pero necesito que me di…

-¡Te digo que vayas con ella! – exclamo interrumpiéndolo

-Esta bien – dice y va con Hiyori

Los pasos del castaño se dejaron de escuchar y la rubia callo de rodillas al suelo

-¿Qué siento por el…? – dijo llevando su mano al pecho

-Kisaragi – dijo la voz de alguien sorprendiéndola - ¿Qué sucede? – la rubia se levanto - ¿Estas bien?

-Lider,¿ puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro, ¿cual?

-¿Cómo saber que sientes por alguien?

*~ En la habitación de Hibiya ~*

-¿Por qué vienes a mi habitación? – dijo el castaño entrando

-¿No puedo? – contesto con otra pregunta mientras miraba por la ventana

-Hiyori – dijo mientras suspiraba

-¿Qué?

-¿Momo te molesto?

-¡¿Por qué hablas de ella?!

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando hablas de ella?!

-No lo se, ¿Cómo?

-Mal – dijo mientras se acercaba a el

-¿Mal?

-Si, mal – se acerco mas a el

-¿Por qu…?

*~En el pasillo~*

-Ya lo se – susurraba para si misma – Se lo que siento…

* * *

_-Bien, no se muy bien que contestar a eso – dijo la peli verde_

_-Por dios, lo primero que se te venga a la mente líder_

_-Pues, ¿Piensas mucho en esa persona? ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con el? ¿Y cuando no estas con el?_

_-Gracias, ¿puedes cuidar el horno?_

_-Claro_

* * *

-Al fin se lo que siento – dijo llegando a la puerta del castaño – Hibi… - dejo de hablar cuando escucho la conversación

_-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando hablas de ella?!_

_-No lo se, ¿Cómo? _

_-Mal – dijo mientras se acercaba a el _

_-¿Mal? _

_-Si, mal – se acerco mas a el_

_-¿Por qu…?_

¿De quien habla? fue lo que pensó la rubia. Ademas también se preguntaba porque el castaño había dejado de hablar. Dejo de importarle y entro a la habitación, se sorprendió por lo que vio

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – expreso demasiado enojada la peli negra

-M-Momo – dijo totalmente avergonzado el castaño

-¿Qué…? – dijo atónita - ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! – grito

Estaba obviamente sorprendida, ya que había encontrado a los mas pequeños tan "apasionados"

-¿Qué sucedió? – dijo exaltada la peli verde, la cual llego después de haber escuchado el grito de la rubia. Si, el grito se escucho por toda la base - ¿Hibiya que haces debajo de…? – dijo para después avergonzarse y enojarse

-K-K-Kido no es lo que parece – dijo asustado

Todos los miembros del Mekakushi Dan llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del chico

-¿Cómo que no es lo que parece? – dijo acercándose a el, el cual ya se había quitado de la posición en la que antes estaba

-Vamos Kido deja que haga lo que quiera – dijo el rubio haciendo que la peli verde volteara a verlo enojada, aunque su mirada no duro mucho tiempo así - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué te sucede, Kisaragi?

La atención se concentro en la rubia la cual estaba cabizbaja, tapando sus ojos con su pelo.

-¿Momo-san? – dijo Seto que la miraba preocupado

-Lo… - dijo con la voz entrecortada – Lo…

-Momo… - susurro Hibiya

-Lo siento… mucho…

Termino de decir una simple disculpa, levanto la cara mostrando su rostro y momentos después sus pasos se escucharon por todo el pasillo

-¡Kisaragi! – grito la líder, justo después de que la mencionada había salido de la base – Kano, Seto vayan por ella

-Entendido – dijo con tranquilidad el rubio mientras era seguido por Seto

-Y tu… - volteo a ver al castaño menor – Ni pienses que te salvaste

-E-Espera Kido, puedo expicarlo…

-Explicalo, pero antes, eres un tonto…

-¿Eh?

-Olvidalo, todos a fuera – ordeno haciendo que casi todos se fueran del lugar – Dije todos

-Pero…

-¡No quiero ningún pero! ¡Dije fuera, lárgate Hiyori! – la joven se asusto y salió de la habitación - Ahora explicalo – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-Bien, lo que paso fue…

*~Por la calle~*

Una rubia caminaba por el parque con la cabeza cabizbaja. Se recargo en el árbol mas cercano y miro hacia el cielo, dejando que por fin las lagrimas cayeran libres.

-Soy una idiota… - susurro, para minutos después sentarse y abrazar sus rodillas

-¡Momo-san!

-¡Momo-chan!

Gritaron ambos chicos al ver a la joven sentada en el suelo. Se acercaron hasta ella, fue en ese momento que vieron la cara de la joven.

-¡Hey…! Momo-chan – la llamo el rubio tomándola de los hombros

-Kano-san… Seto-san…

-¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto preocupado el castaño

-N-No es… nada… - decía mientras seguía llorando

-Momo-san, puedes contar con nosotros en lo que sea

-Anda Momo-chan, cuéntanos ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo asi? – preguntaba el rubio, mostrando preocupación al igual que el castaño que estaba presente

-Lo que pasa… Es… que… - comenzó a llorar mas – Lo que vi justo cuando entre a la habitación… - limpio su cara y se levanto junto con los dos chicos – Me hirió, pero ya no importa

-¿Estas segura?

-Muy segura… regresamos a la base – dijo sonriéndole, forzadamente, a el rubio

-Esta bien

*~En la base~*

-…Y eso fue lo que paso – termino de explicar el joven castaño

-Deberías explicárselo – susurro para si la peli verde

-¿A que te refieres? también antes de que comenzara a explicarte me dijiste que era un idiota

-Piensa, ¿Qué paso antes de que te dijera eso?

-No te refieres a… - dijo sorprendido

-Si, me refiero a eso – salió de la habitación al finalizar de hablar con el joven y fue hacia la sala – Mary, ¿Seto y Kano no han regresado?

-No, tampoco Momo-chan

-¡Llegamos! – exclamo el rubio entrando siendo seguido por Seto y Momo la cual se veía mas feliz

-Kisaragi, ¿estas bien?

-Si, ya estoy mejor… Pero necesito estar unos momentos a solas

-Claro, si quieres puedes ir a mi habitación – dijo amablemente la albina mientras sonreía

-Gracias, bueno si me disculpan

Se alejo de la sala y comenzó caminar por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación de la albina, en esos momentos no quería ver a nadie, sin embargo su deseo no se cumplió ya que la persona a la que menos deseaba ver apareció justo antes de que llegara a la habitación

-No me digas que te fuiste a llorar

-¿Quieres callarte? – trato de evadirla, pero ella volvió a cerrarle el paso – Te quitas – ordeno mirándola con odio

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Solo quítate

-Te repito, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Mira, no estoy de humor para soportar tus berrinches – le dio un leve empujón para que se quitara de camino

-Solo estas devastada

-¿Qué dices? – dijo con un tono de voz seco, al mismo tiempo que se detenía

-Estas devastada – repitió haciendo que la chica volteara a verla – No puedo creer que estes así, al final aunque el te gustara nunca te correspondería

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Simplemente que el correspondió – dijo sonriente

-¿Solo por eso? – dijo riendo – No creas que eso signifique que le gustes a alguien, y si quieres un consejo, no te metas conmigo – finalizo entrando a la habitación de Mary y cerrando fuertemente la puerta

-Esto no se quedara asi… - susurro enojada y se fue de hay

*~Dentro de la habitacion~*

-No debería odiarla – susurro acostándose en la cama de Mary y mirando el techo – Pero… aun asi, la odio – cerro sus ojos y trato de dormir, lo cual logro después de varios minutos

*~En la sala~*

-¿Dónde estabas? – se le pregunto a la joven la cual apenas llegaba a donde estaban sus amigos

-Por ahí – contesto sin tomarle importancia y se sentó junto al castaño que estaba distraído

-¿No molestaste a Momo-chan otra vez? – dijo ásperamente la chica cibernética

-¿Cómo crees?

-Es lo que has hecho en todo el día, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿A que te refieres? Yo no le eh hecho nada

-Y entonces, ¿podrias explicar porque antes de que llegaras aquí estabas molestándola?

-¿Qué? – exclamaron los mas pequeños del Mekakushi Dan

-La estabas molestando, ¿me equivoco?

-¿De que esta hablando? – pregunto el castaño que estaba sentada al lado de ella

-N-No lo se – contesto nerviosa

-¿Quieres que se lo diga yo? – comento amenazante

-¿Qué le diras? Solo estaba hablando con ella

-No se lo dire – dijo, calmando al la joven – si no, que hare que lo escuche

-¿Q-Qué dices? – pregunto alarmada

-Pensé que llegaría a pasar algo parecido, así que grabe su conversación

-Ene-chan, ¿podrias mostrarla? – pregunto el rubio, intrigado por la conversación que habrían tenido aquellas dos

-Claro

-Mostro la conversación—

-¿Enserio le dijiste eso? – dijo la peli verde mirando a la joven peli negra

-No puedo creer que dijiste eso – susurro enojado Hibiya

-P-Puedo explicarlo – dijo nerviosa

-Explicalo – exigió enojado mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-No tienes que obligarla a explicarlo – dijo secamente la rubia, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta que conectaba a la sala

-Kisaragi – la llamo Kido – pensé que estabas en la habitación de Mary

-Los has dicho tu misma, estaba – aclaro mirando a los mas jóvenes – no la obligues a nada, nunca

-¡Pero es que…! – el castaño se levanto y alzo un poco la voz

-¡No me importa! – le grito la chica

-Momo-chan… - susurro algo asustada la albina

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! – exclamo totalmente enojado el castaño mas joven

-¡¿Quieres saberlo?! – grito separándose del la puerta y viendo al joven asentir, aun enojado - ¡Simple y sencillo! ¡Yo fui la que la hizo enojar en un principio! ¡Solo por eso ella a hecho todo lo que hizo hoy! – Exclamo harta y sorprendiendo a todos - ¡¿Estas contento?! – se calmo un poco y continuo hablando – Asi que, no le pidan nada a ella ¿quieren?

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la habitación de Mary, dando por terminada la conversación. Llego a la habitación, entro y cerro de un portazo.

En la sala todos estaba impresionados, demasiado como para decir algo. Hasta que alguien interrumpió dicho silencio

-¿Aun quieren una explicación? – dijo llamando la atención de todos

-No – dijo secamente el joven para después dirigirse a la habitación en la cual se encontraba la idol

*~En la habitación de Mary~*

La joven rubia estaba recargada en la pared con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Momo – dijo el castaño mientras tocaba la puerta

-¿Qué? – volvió su cabeza para ver la puerta

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Pasa – dijo mientras se separaba de la puerta y se acercaba a la cama

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto justo después de cerrar nuevamente la puerta y acercándose un poco a la chica

-Estoy bien… ¿Eso es lo único de lo que quieres hablar?

-No… - dijo totalmente serio haciendo que la chica volteara un poco a verlo – Quiero que me digas… ¿Quién te gusta?

-¿Qué? – dijo demasiado sorprendida – Vienes aquí… - se acerco a el – Solo para pregunt—

Decidido el chico tomo la camisa de la chica y la acerco a el, solo para hacer algo inesperado para ella. A lo que me refiero es que ahora ambos estaban besándose… Y llegaron a eso solo por lo que el castaño había escuchado en la grabación que mostró la chica cibernética. Y al parecer si era verdad ya que ella comenzaba a corresponder después de que la sorpresa se esfumara.

-Al parecer es cierto – dijo mientras veía los ojos de la chica

-¿Qué dices…?

-Aun no me respondes – dijo mientras sonreía - ¿Quién…?

-Tu – contesto cortante y sin mirarlo directamente

-Lo suponía

-Entonces, ¿Por qué preguntas? – menciono algo enojada

-Quería que tu lo dijeras

-Eso es crueldad – volteo a verlo y se sorprendió, haciendo que el volteara a ver lo que sorprendió a la rubia

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mirando a la persona – Hiyori

-Bueno, tu ganas – le dijo a Momo y después volteo a ver al castaño – Pensaba que tu estabas enamorado de mi

-Lo estaba, pero nunca querías hacerme caso

-Bien, admito eso, y ahora ¿Qué pasara con ustedes? No me digan que serán novios

-Y ¿Qué si es así? – dijo enojado el castaño mientras la veía

-No puedo creerlo, ella esta demasiado vieja para ti – comenzó a reír

-No me importa ahora, si nos disculpas – tomo la mano de la rubia – Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer – termino de decir y salió de la habitación arrastrando a la joven

-¿Por qué me traes aquí? – dijo mirando el lugar al que la había arrastrado el joven

-Simple, quiero estar a solas contigo – sonrió y se acerco a ella

-Creo saber lo que quieres

-¿Ah si? Demuéstralo

Ella se acerco a el y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso, el cual probablemente no querría olvidar.

* * *

Nos leeremos la proxima vez:333


End file.
